powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive Reimagined
Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive is a re-imagining of the 15th season of Power Rangers of the same name. The series has been revamped with all-new characters and a new storyline. Synopsis Millenia ago, a desperate warrior named Echelyte appealed to a world-devouring entity to save the life of his king, who was suffering from a terminal illness. The entity however, was a crafty, sadistic force that used the pacts it crafted against their bargainers. It had given Echelyte a crown consisting of four jewels that was to be placed upon His Majesty's head. Instead of allowing Echelyte to move on however, the Crown was used as an anchor to allow the Entity to enter the mortal plane, using the monarch's body as a host with which to house it's mind and powers. The newly-awoken entity then used the King as a medium for spreading chaos and destruction to the then-known world. As a result of a difficult decision, Echelyte was forced to betray his kingdom in order to seize the Entity's Corona Crown.To ensure that the entity would never return, Echelyte and a wizardly ally chose to replicate, but reverse, the ritual used by the Entity to enter the mortal world by sealing it within the very Crown it used as a buoy to enter the world. The Crown was then shattered, pieces of the headgear and shards of the Jewels used to power it hidden throughout the planet Earth through various means: Sealing, burial, ETC. Fast forward to the present-day. The Crown, the incident, and Echelyte's tribulations have all faded into time's ether. Mostly. An interstellar gang of mercenaries has made their way to Earth, hired by an unknown benefactor to gather the Artifact Shards. This gang intends to plunder, pillage, and destroy all who oppose them to get these Shards; even if it means attacking cities, raiding tombs, and causing havoc in the process. To protect the citizenry and secure the shards of such an unholy artifact from the forces of darkness, the government and a freelance inventor have chosen to christen a discreet, personally funded counter-strike team using enhancing suits designed to amplify five Human beings to the limit of their abilities. These five have become the world's newest protectors: The Operation Overdrive Power Rangers! Characters Rangers Retro Rangers Main Article: Retro Rangers Allies * Lester Michaels: Museum curator and city-wide inventor. * Spencer: Lester's assistant and close confidant. * Colonel Marks: Government representative and former member of Lightspeed Aquabase. ** Agent In Black * [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Mystic_Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers] Villains The Unknown Mercenarium Elementals *Torcher: An ill-fated gladiator driven insane after a failed magical reaction granted him a monstrous form and fiery powers. Lives only for the next fight, and operates under a warped honor code. **'Lavalings': lizard-themed fire-constructs used as foot-soldiers. *Cryos: An evil druid who relies on schemes and machinations to achieve his ends. Controls all manner of ice. ** Chillers: Humanoid ice-constructs that serve as foot-soldiers. Shadow Surfers *Razer: Metallic assassin that can warp machinery. **Kreatures Alpha and Beta: Cat-armored mobile attack androids. Episodes TBA Trivia TBA